


Koichi meets kokichi ouma

by L_LawlietLunchBox (JolyneCujohsDildo)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, I tried being funny, Mentioned Hirose Koichi, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Out of Character Oma Kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JolyneCujohsDildo/pseuds/L_LawlietLunchBox
Summary: Coochie meets cockichi
Relationships: Koichi/Kokichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Koichi meets kokichi ouma

It was a normal day in morioh. Koichi was walking to school. But Koichi boy thought it would be a normal day, but, Koichi was wrong. It was not a normal day at all. No, it was a very bizarre day for little Koichi midget. Koichi saw this guy in a different art style than him. He wasn’t like him no, he was completely different from him or anyone he knew. Koichi decided to approach the mysterious figure with the purple hair. “H-Hello, I’m Koichi Hirose nice to meet you!” The purple haired man did not respond. Koichi thought, maybe he didn’t see him because he’s too short. Or maybe he didn’t care about who he was. So, Koichi tried to tap him on the leg and get his attention or at least try to attempt to. Still, the man did not respond. Koichi was on his last nerve he’d had enough of this bullshit. He needed to get the mans attention quickly or else he never would. So, Koichi jumped up and down in front of the man. The man finally got his attention, and said, “Oh, you were talking to me?” The man said. “Y-Yes I-I was talking to you sir..” Koichi said shyly. “Oh... What’s your name my name is Kokichi Ouma!” Kokichi said. “M-My name is Koichi Hirose..” Koichi said. “Hey.. we have similar names...” Kokichi said with a grin on his face. Koichi grinned back.


End file.
